


Jo'nas R'issa: The Betahunter

by Triblast28



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Martian Manhunter (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Like Batman and all that junk, Though only if the story continues, a lot of characters will appear from all over the DCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: Martian Manhunter is one of the greatest heroes there. Inspiration to all, the last of his kind, and most importantly in the eyes of young Jo'nas R'issa the Savior of his people. J'onn J'onzz help bring peace to the Saturnians, but now he is gone and very few realize it. Dedicated to finding him Jo'nas R'issa has started off on his quest to find J'onn J'onzz and become a Manhunter; a hero for his people and a hero for all who need one.





	Jo'nas R'issa: The Betahunter

A lone figure hovered in the space between the Earth and the Moon. He stared at the lone planet with a look of intensity; he closed his glowing yellows eyes and let the gem on his forehead start to work. Suddenly he felt the emotions of over a thousand individuals rush into his mind, the sensation was painful; the weight of over the emotions of countless individuals was rather hard to handle, though he was prepared for this. He has been training his empathic abilities to hunt for a certain individual, an individual that interacted with the Creator he is hunting for and possibly the biggest threat to the Creator.

_If anyone on this planet was behind J’onn J’onzz disappearance_ , The figure thought as a single emotion filled him. _It would be the Green Lantern of this sector_ , He used his telepathic abilities to scan the mind of the person he was feeling the intense emotions of. “Jessica Cruz let it be known that Jo’nas R’issa is coming for you.”

    As he started to move towards Earth he suddenly felt a sudden surge of willpower as if it doubled and the location of it was moving rapidly. Jo’nas paused briefly, confused by the sudden rise in power; he started to move towards the source trying to be unfazed by the immense energy though he could not shake his lingering fears. A true Manhunter would not feel fear, though he was not a true Manhunter according to many people. Though he could not let those doubts consume him, he was on a mission, find J’onn J’onzz the Martian Manhunter and assure his safety. As he flew he saw something silver and green emerged from the atmosphere, he paused and watched it stunned. The silver building  was covered in Green Lantern construct strong enough to push it into space.

_What is this!_ Jo’nas screamed internally immediately psyched out. _A Green Lantern can do this! Oh dear!_ Jo’nas remarked slightly fearful. _I doubted a single Green Lantern could’ve taken down the Savior J’onn J’onzz the Martian Manhunter, though if this Jessica Cruz has this much skill and power it seems possible. I am out of my depth for sure. I don’t even know what the thing Jessica Cruz is lifting is, but it sure looks heavy, oh dear, I couldn’t lift that!_ Jo’nas lamented amazed. _It’s ok Jo’nas you can do this, maybe they are peaceful and you could...no they got rid of J’onn J’onzz and are one of our greatest foes no way they are peaceful! This being, Jessica Cruz is terrifying!_   

    Jo’nas closed his eyes and tried calming himself. Despite not focusing on using his empathic abilities he could still feel the overwhelming willpower; this did not improve his already weakening constitution. Suddenly the amount of willpower dropped significantly and Jo’nas eyes opened wide in shock.   

He gasped hopefully and smiled. _Did that monster lose it’s power! This is my chance!_ Jo’nas looked towards the silver building excited only to find the construct gone. “Curses!” Jo’nas shouted annoyed. _This is a minor setback though I can still track this Jessica Cruz, despite it being weakened it still generates a rather decent amount of willpower._

Jo’nas started to scan for concentrated willpower and quickly found it down on the blue and green planet under him. Jo’nas never set foot on this planet beforehand, he had barely any knowledge other than J’onn resided there after the destruction of the fellow Creators. Never in his rather short life he ever traveled past the meteor belt that resided in his home sector, the thought never crossed his mind. He was always too busy travelling with his fellow Manhunters until recents years; he was dedicated to living up to the legend of J’onn J’onzz and bringing the ways of the Manhunters back to Saturn; those ambitions took up most of his time, he had few moments to spare outside of doing something to complete them. Though he didn’t believe he would be able to achieve these dreams. At the end of the day the fact he’s still a child that ventured off too soon always lingers in the back of his head, perhaps if he stayed on Saturn a bit longer those dreams would look more possible. He tried to deny those facts by thinking it was burden he must carry on his own, that he signed up for the task, though no asked him to. Some would say he is throwing away his youth, but Jo’nas thought he’s bringing back the most important part of his people’s heritage. He was going to bring back their heroes.

Jo’nas shook his head snapping back into reality and reminding him of the task at hand; he started flying towards Earth at his top speed. He gulped as he started to break through the atmosphere; the fear of burning up inside it became very prominent as he made himself intangible. He remembered stories of the Savior J’onn J’onzz and how he overcame H’ronmeer and was able to stop the fire from rendering him useless, he hoped he had the same strength as he continued through the atmosphere. He felt himself start to heat up as he started to lose focus and become more tangible. He opened his eyes and saw the hot glow gather on his pure white arms, he saw the sparks and fire grow; the face of H’ronmeer seemed to appear right in front of him, their fiery eyes judging him seeing if he could endure. Jo’nas could not; he started to burn as he came crashing through the clouds and into a river. He looked tiredly, he stared at the sun for brief moment instead of the star he saw H’ronmeer looking down at him disappointed. He closed his eyes and started to track willpower again as he let his body cool and regenerate in the river. This mission may be a tad more difficult than he originally thought.

Jo’nas rose out of the water and started to fly through the calm afternoon sky. He heard the thoughts of the people he flew past, but didn’t pay attention to them due to his lack of understanding of the language, he would deal with that problem soon once he captures this Jessica. He floated on to the hard rock breaking apart nature and stared at the building where he was sensing the willpower. He stared at the building confused, he was expecting a castle made out of metal with guards and slaves and lightning going off in the background, not a warm, inviting homestead. He sensed the willpower of Jessica Cruz on what he assumed was some sort of ground balcony, they didn’t notice him yet; he took a deep breath and turned his right arm into a blade and prepared to leap into battle. Suddenly he felt something brush against his leg. His eyes widened in fear, was this some sort of sneak attack he wondered as he looked down. It was a small creature covered in orange fur with short whiskers and a big fluffy tail. The creature patted Jo’nas boot covered foot with its small paws, he watched it confused and pointed his blade hand at it.   

“What are you, what are you trying to achieve are you a foe!” He asked seriously, the creature merely sat down and licked its paw. “What are you doing, are you friend or foe?” He asked confused, the creature made a small rumbling noise as it started to rub against him again. “Are you trying to convey you are a friend? Make that noise again if you are,” He declared as he watched the creature intensely, the cat made the noise again and curled up against his leg. Jo’nas gasped pleased and shocked as he picked up the creature. “I have an alley in this battle! We must be on the same wavelink for you sensed my hatred of the Green Lantern and knew that this was your chance to get payback against this Jessica Cruz monster! Tell me my friend what is your name?” The cat made the noise once again. “Ok Purr, I am Jo’nas R’issa of Saturn, I am on a mission to find and save J’onn J’onzz I heard a rumor he was working with a Green Lantern on some sort of team this world’s government formed and that’s why they weren’t fighting space threats. The team must have disbanded and the evil Green Lantern Jessica Cruz; they are a Green Lantern and work for the Guardians of the Universe, that’s how you know they are evil by the way; but like I was saying Jessica Cruz must have betrayed J’onn J’onzz and made him disappear, we must defeat her to save J’onn and fix whatever happened to you or you get your vengeance or whatever,” He explained as if was obvious.  

Purr looked towards the house and made a high pitched noise that confused Jo’nas. He looked over to the house and saw a green streak jet through the sky, Jo’nas gasped surprised and put Purr down gently before launching himself upwards at his took speed. He tried to keep up with the Lantern desperately, but then they pierced through the atmosphere. Suddenly Jo’nas stopped completely and started at the upper half of the sky, he could no longer detect the willpower, Jessica Cruz was gone. Jo’nas sighed disappointed and descended back to Earth. He saw on the stone path alongside Purr and frowned depressed, Purr climbed onto his lap and balanced on his very narrow frame. He gently stroked Purr hoping his short talons wouldn’t harm the small creature; he looked up from Purr and saw what he thought was a small human crossing the street. Suddenly a vehicle came barreling down the street coming towards the small human, one of the few things Jo’nas knew about humans were that they were squishy and he did not believe the small human could survive the collision.

The small human was distracted by some sort of primitive communicator and the human in the vehicle was trying to get the car stop, but to no avail; Jo’nas put purr down and leapt forward between the vehicle and the small human. Small human looked at Jo’nas startled as Jo’nas started down the car and held his arms out prepared. The car crashed into Jo’nas’s waiting hands, he grunted as he held the car back and waited for it to lost motion; the driver was screaming and the small human was still stunned by the sudden appearance the Saturnian. Jo’nas grunted as he lifted the green vehicle up and held it above his head waiting until it’s wheels stopped. The driver continued to scream even after the car stopped and it could not move anymore, Jo’nas rolled his eyes annoyed and tossed the car away gently; the unharmed driver climbed out his car and screamed Jo’nas in it’s language Jo’nas had yet to learn before running off. Suddenly Jo’nas felt something tug on his cape getting his attention, he looked at the small human who was babbling at him. Jo’nas sighed and leaned down to the small human’s size before a yellow beam came out of his gemstone.

Soon after the beam disappeared the gibberish the small human was babbling became a different kind of gibberish. “You were like Superman when you picked up that car like hrrgh and then bam you threw it! And and and that was awesome!” The small human exclaimed surprised.

“Thank you?” Jo’nas said unsure if it was compliment or not.

“Wait haven’t I seen you before?” The child asked before gasping. “Are you a Martian!”  

Jo’nas gasped as well, being called Martian was one of the best compliments he has ever received. “Well I am honored that you thought I was a Martian, but I am not, no I am Saturnian, a White-Red Saturnian in fact, I am one of the first of my kind!” He declared proudly with a large grin.

“Did you come from space to fight bad guys?” The small human asked excited.   
“Yes I did, in fact I am searching for the nasty villains that took away my people’s savior J’onn J’onzz the Martian Manhunter,” Jo’nas explained still in a joyous mood.

“The Martian Manhunter is my favorite hero, look look I have a picture of him!” The small human shoved a blurry picture of Martian Manhunter flying in Jo’nas’s face.

Jo’nas gasped once again. “That’s him!” Jo’nas cried out happily. “I need to find him!”

“You could get the Justice League to help,” The small human suggested as he pulled a map out on his phone.

“The Justice League?” Jo’nas repeated confused.

“Yeah they are Earth’s greatest heroes, there’s Batman in Gotham, Superman in Metropolis, Flash in Central City, Wonder Woman is in DC sometimes, uhh the robot guy is in Detroit, and uh ummm hmm I can’t remember the last three, but I bet you could find them with the other Justice League members,” The small human explained as he showed the cities.

Jo’nas memorized the map and nodded. “Thank you small human, I will search for these allies and then I will have the force needed to save J’onn J’onzz, that monster won’t know what hit them!” Jo’nas passionately exclaimed as he punched the sky with his fist, he walked over to Purr and formed a basket with air holes on his back and put Purr inside it. “Now we are off, thank you young alley!”  
“Wait what’s you’re name?” The small human asked interested.

“I am Jo’nas R’issa-,” Jo’nas started to say.

“No your superhero name like Martian Manhunter,” The small human explained as he watched hover.

Jo’nas paused and put a finger on his lips. “Hmm I am no true Manhunter yet, so you may call me the Betahunter!” He declared as he flew upwards smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Green Lanterns Number 21


End file.
